Vengeance
by MidnightShadow101
Summary: Hello. My name is Calypso. My mother was a witch, my father was a Kishin, and my father killed my mother when I was five years old. I live, drowning in bitter feelings and anger, surviving only for vengeance. Black StarxOCxDeath the Kid. The cover was designed by my friend, JuliettheHedgehog, on deviantART.
1. Challenges

**A/N: Hello. I'm MidnightShadow101. This is my first Soul Eater FanFiction, so please don't flame. I appreciate constructive critique, and if there is any flaw in the main Soul Eater story line, don't hesitate to tell me. I just started watching the series.**

**Special thanks to micarocks101 for inspiring this story.**

**And I'm sorry, this first flashback is a little gory. If you don't want to read the gore, read 'till I tell you stop, then start when I tell you it's okay.**

* * *

**_Song for this Flashback:  
Get Out Alive~Three Days Grace_**

**_Song for this Chapter:  
Never Say Never~Justin Bieber_**

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_I had awoken to the sound of a scream. My first thought was that I had dreamt it up, but, me having the that unquenchable curiosity pocessed by most five year olds, I decided to get up and investigate._

_I slipped from my covers and gently pushed open my door. Paranoia made me tiptoe._

_I trekked silently down the hall, towards the living room. The wooden floorboards were cold beneath my feet. _

_I switched on the lights._

_"Daddy?" I whispered, recognizing his form._

_Hearing my voice, he turned. His face suddenly seemed like the one of a stranger. I couldn't see past his cold eyes and hardened expression. Was this my father?_

_Without warning or sound, he started to advance on me._

_"Daddy?"_

_He didn't reply. _

_"Daddy?" _ **(Stop reading here)**

_It was at this time that I saw a slim arm sticking out from behind the kitchen chair. I craned my neck, and saw that the arm was connected to a gory body._

_My mother's body._

_"Mommy!" I screamed._

_Torturously, she turned her head and opened her mouth to speak. An onslaught of blood poured from her mouth, momentarily choking off her words. Then, finally..._

_"Run." _

_~Flashback End~ _**(Okay, you're good now)**

* * *

Calypso's slim, pale finger hovered hesitatingly over the volume dial on her iPod, and then, throwing caution to the winds, cranked it all the way up.

The music thundered in her eardrums, but Calypso didn't mind it. She had done this way too many times for her to find it a hindrance.

It was one of her most effective techniques; if you can't hear anything, then nothing can annoy you.

The other earbud was thrown over her shoulder and was dangling in front of her chest.

Her clothes were rather simple, compared to the usual girl outfits: a dark purple shirt that bared one shoulder and not the other, navy blue skinny jeans ripped at the knees, and black high-top Converse sneakers with purple laces. Her dark hair was neatly plaited into a thick braid that was tossed carelessly over her shoulder.

Calypso sometimes wondered why girls her age wore such fancy clothes. There was no point- they were only a nuisance. A hundred years from now, no one would be remembered for wearing the prettiest outfit, or the most sparkly necklace, or having the latest iPhone model. Your historical value was weighed on important things alone.

She had just enough time to think, '_Whoa, that's pretty deep'_, before someone smashed right into her and sent her sprawling. Her earbud fell out and tiny music wailed from the tiny speaker and echoed throughout the halls. Her iPod skittered away. Heads turned as the boy landed atop of her.

Scowling, Calypso looked up into the face of the boy, ready to unleash a torrent of sarcasm.

He was a little small for his age- which looked to be about the same as her's- with spiky blue hair slicked up into three distinct points. His eyes were black, and there was a faint star tattoo on his left shoulder. His face was a little cute, she guessed. Not that she knew much about _that._

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Calypso snarled. Before the boy had time to reply, she jabbed him in the side with two fingers and then slammed the heels of her palms into his stomach and chest. The momentum definitely got him off of her.

She then stood up and brushed herself off. Retrieving her iPod, she plugged an earbud back in and started to walk away, oblivious, or maybe just ignoring, all of the staring faces.

"Hey!" The boy yelled. He also got up. "You think you can just pull a stunt like that and get away with it?! Uh-uh, not if Black Star has anything to say about it!"

"Black Star..." Sighed a girl, coming up behind him. She was tall, wearing a long beige dress and her silky hair in a long black ponytail.

She guessed that they were partners- meister and weapon. But which was which?

The girl turned to her. "Sorry about him. He can be overwhelming at times."

Calypso shrugged, suddenly finding herself unable to look into the girl's eyes. Those big, black, innocent eyes, pure and completely untainted. She remembered when she had eyes like that too.

"Overwhelming?! Tsubaki, whose side are you on?!" Stormed the boy- Black Star.

He whirled to Calypso and narrowed his eyes. "And you! You think your so tough!? Well, take this! Tsubaki, kusarigama form!"

So, he was the meister and the girl, Tsubaki, was the weapon.

"Here we go again..." Tsubaki sighed, glowing and then transforming into the kusarigama.

"Remember my name! Black Star!" The boy cried, charging at Calypso.

Stupid boy. Ignorant, arrogant, innocent boy. Would you really want to embarrass yourself in front of all these people?

* * *

**Calypso's POV**

* * *

Time seemed to slow down. My mind clicked into DEFCON 1, and I saw his every movement as an opening to attack. I unconsciously shifted my center of balance, waiting, waiting, waiting...

Now.

I crouched low and grasped his ankles as he approached, then suddenly straightened, flipping him over my back.

His body crashed into a wall and then slid down, hitting his head against the floor.

"Oooh, my head..." He moaned, gripping it. Tsubaki transformed back and knelt at his side.

"Black Star! Are you okay?" Then, to me, "Don't you think that was a little extreme?"

"Not at all." I calmly strode over to the fallen boy and picked up my iPod again, as it had become dislodged when I had attacked. This was why I didn't listen to music while fighting. "He challenged me first, did he not?" And then to Black Star, "Next time fight someone more your level, like an infant, or a monkey."

"Overkill, don't you think?"

I turned to see a pair pushing their way through the gathering crowd of onlookers. One was a boy with silvery white, spiky hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black and dark yellow jacket and maroon jeans. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, his posture was crooked, and his hair fell in his eyes. Cool, carelessly handsome, with a bored voice lined with light sarcasm.

But his eyes betrayed him. Tense, alert, narrowed. I was messing with his friend and he didn't like it.

His companion was a same-age girl with light brown hair and dark green, olive colored eyes. She was pretty, with a fair complexion. Her hair was pulled into two neat ponytails sticking out from the sides of her head.

I sighed, dragging it out, impatient for this to be over. "And I respond with my previous argument: he challenged me first, did he not?"

"Yeah, but you didn't need to actually take him up on it!" The girl said angrily. He eyes flashed. "Black Star is always challenging people to duels and such; you shouldn't have taken him seriously."

"And how was I supposed to know that?" I asked nonchalantly. "I'm new here. It's not like I've been here as long as you guys have."

"Hey, newbie!" Black Star jumped to his feet and put his hands on his hips. Either this guy was hyped up on caffein or he just had amazing regenerative abilities. "You're good, I admit, but you can't be as big as me! Rematch!"

"Not worth my time." I replied curtly, walking away. I could almost imagine an exaggerated anger anime vein popping out of his head.

"Hey, hey, hey! What do you mean, _not worth your time_? I'm Black Star, the best meister you'll ever meet!"

"Oh, Black Star!" His three friends all lunged forward and grabbed the blunette to stop him from charging at me.

"Okay, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. It's not like you knew Black Star or anything." The girl held out a hand. "I'm Maka, this is Soul, and you already know Black Star and Tsubaki."

I shook her hand and jerked my head to the side in a noncommital gesture. "Calypso."

Maka's eyes shifted behind me, as if she was expecting someone else to show up. "So, if you're at the DWMA, you're either a meister, or a weapon, or...?"

"I guess I'm a meister."

"Then where's your weapon? And what do you mean, _you guess?_"

I opened my mouth to reply, my mind supplying a multitude of excuses, but my answer was cut off by the harsh clanging of a bell.

Time for school to start.

I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Please review! Oh, and if you were wondering about the Justin Bieber song, let me clarify. I don't like HIM, but some of his earlier songs were pretty good. I'm not a Belieber, or anything like that. Please don't think badly of me just because I like a few JB songs, you people out there who don't like him.**


	2. What If?

**A/N: Okay, so this is a quick update. Usually, I don't do it so fast, but hey, I was bored today. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. And yeah, this is shorter than it will be in the future, but don't worry. I'll try to make them longer in the future.**

_~Flashback~_

_After speaking, she pointed a single finger at my father, and a wall of black energy slammed into him, smashing him through the left wall of our house. My scream of terror and horror was cut off by rubble raining down on me. I was dusted white from powdered plaster. Choking, I peered with red-rimmed eyes to see my father stirring very slightly in the ruins of what was our living room._

_"You witch!" He hissed, getting up. After getting no response, growling, he turned to me._

_I backed off, terrified, my eyes on the giant sythe in his hand. If hummed with dark energy, similar to my mother's, but seemingly more sinister. It made my skin crawl._

_He advanced, but barely had time to take a step before he froze, listening. I couldn't hear anything, but he lowered his weapon and then pointed it at me._

_"Someday. Someday soon."_

_~Flashback End~_

* * *

**Black Star's POV**

* * *

I felt like I was about to explode. That Calypso girl as so annoying! I was nice enough to go easy on her for the first move, and then when she beats me at my weakest, she goes and act all smug like she's better than me now!

Tsubaki seemed to recognize my dark mood. "Black Star, calm down."

"I will not calm down, Tsubaki! How can I calm down if someone just beat me!? I'll show her!" I stormed.

Tsubaki sighed, seeing that it was useless to try to reason with me.

Unfortunately, the bell had rung before I could confront Calypso again, so I was forced to give a strategic retreat in order to not be late to my next class: the infamous DWMA History.

I had to endure two hours (block scheduling) of boring monotone before I was finally freed by the merciful bell.

"Oh, sweet freedom!" I yelled from pure elation, emerging from the classroom. Tsubaki came up behind me, shaking her head.

"You could've at least pretended to be interested."

"Ah, what's the fun in that? Maybe, if no one's interested, they'll cancel the class."

"Yeah, like Lord Death would do that." Tsubaki muttered. Although I was reluctant to give up hope, I had to agree that she had a point. Lord Death would _never _cancel a class, even if no one showed up to take it.

"Hey." We both turned to see Maka and Soul coming out of the classroom to our left.

"What's up?" I slapped Soul a high-five. He shrugged.

"Nothing much. But I wanted to ask a question. What do you guys think about the Calypso chick?"

"Calypso! Oh my God, she makes me so angry! She's got a world-class supiriority complex if you ask me!" I shouted, scowling. I then addressed the rest of the school. "I am Black Star! And I shall not bow down to anyone! You hear me!? No one!"

"Black Star, shut up!" Tsubaki face-palmed along with Soul and Maka. "You're embarrassing."

* * *

**Calypso's POV; Right after her fight with Black Star**

* * *

I was just starting to head to my nearest classroom- I had memorized the academy layout the day before from a map I had received- when I suddenly remembered the letter I had gotten from the headmaster.

More particularly, a single sentence from the letter.

_As soon as you arrive, I would like to meet with you personally. If you could report to my office as soon as you arrive, that would be great._

_-Lord Death_

I swore out loud as I turned around and started running. Damn, damn, damn! I was already late.

Curse my memory capacity of a goldfish. Sometimes, I really was so hopeless.

I arrived at the door a few minutes later, panting, my face flushed red. Who in their right mind keeps the headmaster's office down a candle-lined hallway about a mile long? Either Lord Death had a flair for dramatic entrances... or he was just crazy.

Anyway, I stood in front of the office, catching my breath, trying to compose myself. Although I tried to stay calm, I was just barely managing to suppress the growing fear that rose in my throat and threatened to appear on my face.

I fingered the frigid golden bangle around my left forearm, wondering, biting the inside of my cheek so hard that the rusty taste of blood filled my mouth.

_What if he could see through the dampener?_

_What if he knew I was a witch?_

_What if he found out I was a witch?_

_What if someone else found out I was a witch and told him?_

_What if I was caught?_

My stomach writhed with what seemed like snakes as I lifted my hand to knock on the door.

Well, it was now or never.

I held my breath and knocked.

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


End file.
